clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
MossClan Camp
This is MossClan's camp. Chat Moonflight padded in. Silverstone yawned. Willowmist licked her paw. Moonflight nodded to the two warriors. Leafpaw hurried out of the apprentice den and waited for Applepaw. Applepaw hurried after Leafpaw." Wait up!" Leafpaw laughed and ran faster. "C'mon!" Applepaw ran faster. "No fair" she meowed finally catching up Leafpaw laughed. "Where's Lynxclaw and Silverstone?" Applepaw pads over to Silverstone." Can we go out training?" she mewed Lynxclaw pads into camp and sits down. "Hey Lynxclaw! Can Applepaw and me go training?" Leafpaw meowed. "I suppose" he meowed "what do you think Silverstone?" We can show them what we know, Applepaw! What do you think? whispered Leafpaw. Applepaw nodded and dropped into a stalking crouch. Leafpaw practiced her backkick and her belly rake. Applepaw playfully pounced on Leafpaw. Leafpaw shook her off and gave Applepaw a gentle back rake. "Nice move" Applepaw purred. "Thanks!" Leafpaw chuckled. "Watch this!" Applepaw meowed as she balanced herself on her front paws and lashed out with her back. "Wow! That's amazing! I could never do that!" Leafpaw purred. "Thanks!" Applepaw purred at her friend's praise. Leafpaw stretched out her paws and laid back. "This is pretty tiring" "Yeah" Applepaw agreed before laying down next to her friend. Leafpaw purred and fell asleep. Applepaw looked around for a bit before falling asleep. Lynxclaw purred with amusement at the sleeping apprentices. ''I guess we'll go out later ''he thought. Leafpaw jumped up and headed over to Lynxclaw. She shoved her muzzle into his neck and purred. "Hey! I'm really really awake now. So what are we gonna do?!" Leafpaw said excitedly. "How about some hunting?" Lynxclaw asked his eager apprentice. Leafpaw ran to the forest quickly. "Alright!" Lynxclaw got up and followed. Moonflight looked up from grooming herself. Lynxclaw pads in and drops his prey on the fresh kill pile. Leafpaw bounced in right after. She purred. Applepaw bounded up. "Wow you went hunting! Lucky!" "Well, I woke up while you were sleeping you lazy fur-ball!" Leafpaw purred. "Who are you calling a lazy fur-ball you mouse brain" Applepaw purred Leafpaw purred and pinned Applepaw down playfully. Applepaw playfully raked at Leafpaw's belly with seathed claws. Leafpaw covered Applepaw's eyes and brushed them with sheathed claws. Applepaw pushed Leafpaw off and rolled away. Leafpaw pounced on Applepaw again and they rolled around the field. Applepaw rolled until she spotted something. "What's that?" she mewed Leafpaw rolled down a slight hill but paused and stumbled to get up. She glanced at what Applepaw was staring at. "I don't know...should we ask someone? It could just be an herb or something" Applepaw nodded and bounded back to where the warriors were. Leafpaw spotted Lynxclaw and headed toward him. "Can I show you something?" "What is it Leafpaw?" he mewed while getting up "I wanna show you something! Hehe" Leafpaw mewed. "Well what is it?" he meowed between licks at his fur. "Something weird." Leafpaw meowed. "Yeah weird" Applepaw blurted out Lynxclaw got up and reluctantly followed the two apprentices Leafpaw ran to Applepaw. Applepaw ran ahead of Leafpaw Lynxclaw slowly followed Category:MossClan